Letters to the Characters
by Miss Matryoshka
Summary: I dont know what to put...send in your letters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always wanted to do one of these. the first few are from the people I forum with, just as a start-up chapter.

I dont own Death Note.

* * *

><p>Ok, first letter from...Me..just out of curiousity.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Light,<p>

YOUR FACE!

Signed,

Bellatrix Birthday.

* * *

><p>"What?" Light had no way to respond to the hostess's letter.<p>

"Well, Yagami-kun? What do you say?"

"Um..." He tried to think like an idiot. "Uh...No, _YOUR _FACE!"

"That's technically_ not_ a response..." L stated.

"Shut up, Panda-face!"

The hostess's reaction made Light lol.

"50%, Light-kun.."

* * *

><p>Next letter from...lolzy33<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Light,<p>

Will you marry me?

* * *

><p>"Uh...Wel-"<p>

"NO!" Misa intervened. "Light-kun is Misa-Misa's boyfriend!"

"Well that takes care of that, Rachel!" The hostess said, smiling into the camera. "Though, why would you _want _to marry Light-chan? Everyone knows he's gay for L.."

She was quickly smacked upside the head by L.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p>Next letter from...TheExplodingPriest<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mello,<p>

Are you gay for Matt? If so, does he know? ARE YOU A TRANNY?

* * *

><p>"What. The. FUCK?" Mello angrily stormed off.<p>

"Ahhh...Classic Mello."

* * *

><p>Last letter for the chapter from Mellocestious<p>

* * *

><p>Dear BB,<p>

Could you tell me about the LABB cases in more detail?

* * *

><p>The hostess looked around the studio. "Um...Beyond? Beyond Birthday?"<p>

Suddenly the door slammed open, and in stepped...a blood covered BB.

The host looked into the camera. "I'm sorry, Rena, we wont be able to do your letter. SECURITY!"

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter 1! R&amp;R for your letters!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I dont own Death Note.

* * *

><p>After Beyond had been attacked, bound, and muzzled by security and Mello came back, the hostess decided to continue.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok here comes a letter from Blazenaire Alda!<p>

* * *

><p>To Light, Misa, and quite possibly Mello,<p>

I created two virtual versions of Light and Misa-Misa on the Sims, got them married and had a child named Mello. How do you feel about this? *chuckles evilly*

* * *

><p>All three of them blinked. "I dont know how to respond to that.." Light simply stated. Near spoke up.<p>

"How come no one makes me on the Sims?"

"'Cause no one likes you, Sheep!" Mello said.

"WORKS FOR ME!" The hostess shouted.

* * *

><p>Next comes from DarkWriter00<p>

* * *

><p>Hmmm... Okay, this seems fun. I guess I'll give it a shot. Since I just finished reading a really nice one-shot about Rem (:3), would that make me the first to send her a note in this ficcy?<p>

To Rem: You rock. I'm sure Misa-Misa agrees. :3

To L: Do you ever get sick from eating a lot of sweets? Just wondering. I have quite a sweet tooth myself, but too much sometimes makes *me* sick. (Especially when it's so rich in taste.)

I might come up with more notes later. That's all I can think of on short notice :P

* * *

><p>"Yesh, that would make you the first for Rem!" said the hostess, changing the camera into Shinigami Eye mode.<p>

The shinigami looked into the camera. "Thank you for the compliment. And yes, I'm also sure that Misa would agree."

L had his thumb placed in his mouth, chewing the nail in thought. "Hm...I do believe I remember an incident when I was approximately five years old. I can't recall how many cakes I had eaten, but I do remember barfing my guts out..."

The hostess stared at Near and then uncontrollably kissed him. The only response she got back from the albino as she pulled back was a dazed look, a blush, and a small nosebleed.

"Sorry folks, I just had to do that! And DarkWriter00, I can't wait for some more questions, comments, and possibly dares...?...from you!"

* * *

><p>And another marriage proposal to Light from lolzy33...-_-<p>

* * *

><p>Dammit! D:<p>

Dear Light,

If I kill Misa, will you marry me _THEN_?

Love,

Rachel

xD

* * *

><p>"No! Light will ever die because Light is the god of the New World!"<p>

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" shouted L.

"But you won't get your victory 'coz Light's not gonna get arrested today!" The hostess said, smirking at L.

"Awwww..."

* * *

><p>That's unfortunately all the time we have for chapter two, but keep 'em coming!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I dont own Death Note.

* * *

><p>And now a letter from Ratt9!<p>

* * *

><p>Well, now I'm a bit interested. Sure, I'll participate and do a letter.<p>

Dear Matsuda, and L:

Matsuda, do you ever get tired by the abuse shown to you by the task force? Why don't you retaliate?

And L, exactly how many calories are lost through sheer brain function alone? It would be helpful to know; it would be a great alternative to dieting.

~Ratt9

* * *

><p>Matsuda looked uncertainly into the camera. "Well, of course I get tired and even annoyed! Especially that time Ryuzaki called me an idiot...The reason I don't do anything is because words can't do anything bad to me!"<p>

"Well, It depends on how much you think.." L said boredly.

* * *

><p>And now another one from DarkWriter00!<p>

* * *

><p>"B-But Near would be a cute looking Sim! (Hey, I didn't know Near was into video games...)<p>

Pfff oh Rem, you're welcome. ^.^ If I wasn't so busy with book reading, fanfic reading, and my writing on two stories, I'd start a story with you as a main character. After my first note to you, I thought about an interesting "what if" that came out of nowhere; if you hadn't died for good. If there was a kind of creature that noticed you, brought you back, and met with you... So for now, the concept itself just something I'll have to put on hold.

I think I'll refrain from giving all my ideas away because I want to surprise the hostess once I do get out a chapter of this potential fic. *snicker* Even I'm not totally sure on how it would all work out.

L, you must have been a really strange, hyperactive little kid back then. Right?

(Hah, this really is fun. x3 I might have to do something like this one day, but with my many muses, including some of my original characters, and make it a big crossover kinda thing. Hostess, DN cast; you're welcome to ask them anything once I have it up.)

Hey Near. *grin* I was hesitant to ask you a curious question for some reason. I guess I couldn't really get it out the way I wanted to. *shrug* If you had an opportunity to get into board gaming, would you actually do it? Who would you play them with? I've been very into those, and not so much as the real old school stuff like Clue, Scrabble, and Monopoly. There are so many others out there and I've played a number of them. There's probably a few I would recommend to you, if you're interested. They're simple and easy to get into, and they're strategic.

And I have one for Mello. Have you ever eaten too much chocolate to get sick?

...I know, I'm strange. Also, I'm kinda twisted. *One of her OCs mumbles in the background, "'Kinda' my butt."*

*turns to the speaker and gives her a 'Who, Me?' look. The OC, a red haired young woman, gives DW the 'Hmph, you expect me to buy that?' look.*

That's all for now folks!

* * *

><p>-changing the format of the story coz Im a little lazy-<p>

Near: Im not really 'into' video games.

Rem: I'm looking forward to checking out your story.

L: I was what some would call 'strange', yes, but I wouldn't say I was hyperactive. -eats a 5 lb. cheesecake-

Near: I suppose I could possibly get 'into' board games..._if_ Mello would stop cheating when I'm close to beating him at checkers.

Mello: -mumbles- Stupid sheep...No I haven't eaten too much chocolate to get sick, because I'm not stupid. -_-

Near: I agree. He's not _that_ stupid...-playing with dice-

* * *

><p>Now a letter from Hearts Aglow!<p>

* * *

><p>Hearts aglow:Dear L,<p>

If I may do you have a pet of choice, this is just out of curiosity.

* * *

><p>L: I do have a pet of choice, actually. I've always wanted a cat. Watari and Roger said that pets were not permitted at the Whammy's House. And that cats are too furry and shed easily...v.v...<p>

* * *

><p>That's all the time for now!<p> 


End file.
